


Italian Prisoner

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm ashamed of myself, M/M, More tags might be added later - Freeform, One-Sided GerIta, Poor Italy, Rape, Run Away, Sex Slave, Smut, first fanfic on here, haha - Freeform, im bad at these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Such a classy title right?Anyways, 16 year old Feliciano Vargas gets fed up with people making fun of him at school and decides to run away, but what happens when he ends up being kidnapped?





	

Feliciano Vargas was whimpering.. Who had taken him hostage, and why? The last thing he could remember was lying down in that nice man's house. Feli smiled thinking about him. That guy sure was a hottie, and seemed to like Feli.  
He felt something press against his neck, like a pair of lips.. he shuddered it felt so cold..  
He was pretty sure he wasn't wearing any clothes, and he had a blindfold on..  
He could feel a pair of cold, leather gloved hands on his upper thigh.  
The kept getting higher, and higher… And… oh god.. not there…  
The hand wrapped around his dick, at first slowly pumping it. Feli felt himself getting hard, he bit his lip to hold back moans.  
The hand sped up, and Feli tilted his head back, panting a bit. He felt so close.. so clo-  
The hand stopped, and I felt something cold be put on it.. What was it?  
He didn't have time to question, since he felt something go up his but, then out, and in again.  
Tears sprang to his eyes, as he whimpered.. Oh god this hurt..  
The person we being so hard, and rough. Feli grunted, as it somehow managed to speed up. He felt something coming from his hole, and drip down his legs…  
He'd been ripped.. Oh fuck this hurt… How was this supposed to feel good?  
Finally the person came inside him, grunting as he felt a stinging feeling in his ass, since, well he had been ripped..  
His hole was now gasping, with blood and the person's seed spilling out.  
Oh thank god, the tou-..  
“Open,” the person pushed his member towards his closed mouth.  
Feli shook his head.  
The man scoffed, and pulled his hair, making Feli open his mouth to cry out in pain.  
The man took his chance, and put it in the Italian’s mouth, thrusting in anf out if it at a high pace, it wasn't too long before he came again, this time in the back of the boy's throat, “You'd better swallow that you little bitch,” the man hissed.  
Feli didn't argue so he did so. How awful it tasted..  
After a bit, after nothing else happened Feliciano openly let out a cry. How did he get into this? How?!


End file.
